The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a backshell for electrical connectors.
It is common to utilize a backshell on an electrical connector to protect the wires of the electrical cable which are connected to the contacts in the connector shell and to prevent dust, particles and moisture from entering the rear of the connector. The backshell provides strain relief for the cable so that excessive forces applied to the cable will not cause the wires thereof to become disconnected from the contacts in the connector shell.
Almost all connector backshells used in the industry today consist of a cast or otherwise formed rear cable support structure and a coupling ring to lock this rear structure to the connector shell. Particularly in circular connectors, where cabling and harness work must be performed, these two parts can become troublesome to handle and may be relatively expensive.
It is normally essential that both the cable support structure and locking ring be passed onto the cable before individual contacts are inserted into the rear of the connector shell. In many cabling and harnessing assembly operations this can be troublesome because the length and bulk of these mechanical parts pre-threaded onto the cable can get in the way when the conductor run of the cable is dense, or short, or requires a sharp bend. It would be desirable if the connector backshell parts could be kept away from the cable and harness, and not installed until all the connector contacts have been inserted into the connector. This feature would be even more desirable when it is necessary to remove a backshell and get at a particular contact in the connector for service in the field.
One approach for solving this problem is disclosed in co-pending application of H. A. Espiritu entitled "Electrical Connector Endbell," Ser. No. 457,849, filed Jan. 14, 1983, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Espiritu teaches a molded plastic backshell in which a longitudinally extending slot is formed in the wall of the backshell housing which is dimensioned to allow the cable of a harness assembly to be pushed laterally through the slot into the interior of the housing. After the backshell housing is installed over the cable, a cover is installed on the housing to close the slot. The cover embodies longitudinally extending tongues which extend into complementary grooves formed in the sides of the slot. The forward end of the housing and the cover are threaded so that the assembly may be threadedly engaged as a unit with the shell of the connector. Thus, no separate clamping ring is required. Thus, the backshell need not be installed until after the connector is completely terminated, thus allowing the backshell to be kept away from the cable and harness while installing all the connector contacts into the connector shell. The molds required for forming the Espiritu backshell are relatively expensive, thus adding to the cost of the backshell. Also, the backshell is relatively bulkly, which adds weight to the overall connector assembly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a backshell for a connector which does not have to be installed until after the connector is completely terminated, yet is inexpensive to manufacture and is relatively lightweight, particularly as compared to the standard cast backshells utilized in the industry today.